Total Drama University
by roseofnoonvale
Summary: The characters of the Total Drama series has gotten tierd of people writing bad fanfiction about them, so they decide to taech them how to write at a special university. However, this is not a normal school, and someone has a secret. Read and review. Based of of the OFU series. Rated T for possible language, and anything else that happens.


**A/N: This is something I've wanted to write for a long time. I don't own the idea to the original fanfiction university, but I decided to borrow the idea. The original OFU belongs to misscam. Please read and review. If you would like to submit an OC then send it to me by PM. OR I can give you my email. I will use them as I see fit. Anyone is welcome.**

**Preface**

Angelica sat down at her computer and began typing away. She had a new story idea, and she could not wait to write it down and post it for all of her friends to read. She had feel in love with Chris' character since the first time that she had seen him. Most of her writing involves putting herself with Chris.

_Chris reached out 2 Angel, wraping her arms…._

What the heck, without any reason at all, Angelica's keyboard quit working. She looked up in annoyance and then banged on the keyboard. "What is going on?" Frustrated, she banged her fist on the keyboard, and then looked up as smoke and fog filled the room. The girl looked around in shock at what she was seeing. Then two figures approached her from the mist.

The first was a young man with orange hair and dark blue eyes. The other was a young man with dark eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Scott, Noah," she screamed in that way all obsessive fan girls do. She hugged them, or attempted to do so before looking around the room in confusion.

"Where's Chris?"

"We need you to feel this out," Scott said, ignoring her question. He handed her a sheet of paper, which she began to fill out. If she was daydreaming then she was sure she would get to see Chris soon.

**Student**

** Name:** Angelica, but call me Angel.

** Sex: **Only with Chris

**Age: **16

**Country of Origin: **America

**Fears, Phobias:** Snakes

**Have you ever attended OFO:** What is that?

**How often do you see the show:** only when Chris is there.

**Favorite character: **Chris

**Favorite Pairing: **Me and Chris!

**Least Favorite Pairing: **anyone with Chris.

**Least Favorite Characters: **Dawn

**What Genre do you read/write:** Romance

**Do you like slash:** Yes, gay guys are cute.

**Femslash:** gross!

**DO you have a beta: **I'm a great writer, I don't need one.

**Do you have an OC? If so describe her: **Her name is Angel. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She is dating Chris, and all of the other girls are jealous of her good looks.

_By signing this form, I (name), verify that I do not hold the Official_ Total Drama _Fanfiction University or any of its staff or affiliates (a collective henceforth referred to as "OTDFU") responsible for my injury, eventual or present insanity, death, or banishment. In addition, I recognize that even if I try to take legal action against OTDFU, OTDFU's lawyers are more than capable of literally crushing me in any court on, in, adjacent to, or off Earth. By signing this form, I verify that I will complete my training at OTDFU on pain of, well, pain. I will be unable to leave, even if I want to, because I am the one who signed (most probably without reading) the contract that said that I would stay the duration of the curriculum no matter what. Let this be a lesson to me. I hereby renounce any rights I may hold under my own country's law and give OTDFU permission to do whatever it wants with me, no matter how unpleasant it will definitely be. _

_I will not write any stories until I complete my classes and receive my OTDFU diploma._

_Sign here: (That means write your name, idiots)_

_Administrator: Chris_

Angel signed the paper, not even bother to read. Shoot, people never read the fine print. She then looked up and blinked, surprised to see that Noah and Scott were gone. Angel looked down at the paper… hang on, where was the paper. She had just signed the stupid thing and now it was gone. Well this was just great, she thought as smoke started to fill the room. Before long, she was out like a light.

**A/N: This is co-written by a friend of mine. She has a different writing style than me, so if the styles change during certain parts on the novel, then that is why. Please read and review.**


End file.
